1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a liquid crystal display device is drived at a high refresh rate, a time in which an image signal is inputted to a pixel electrode is short, hence a potential of the pixel electrode does not reach a desired potential thus causing the deterioration of image quality as a result.
In view of the above, in JP 2008-209890 A, an attempt has been made to suppress the deterioration of image quality using a following method. That is, firstly, a voltage obtained by adding a preset voltage to a gray level voltage corresponding to a gray level value is inputted to a pixel electrode as an image signal in one horizontal period (or a 1 H period) and, thereafter, the gray level voltage per se is inputted to the pixel electrode as an image signal. This driving method is referred to as a precharge.